Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions, including cycling motion. Examples of cycling equipment are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,379,285, 6,066,073, and 5,938,570. An object of the present invention is to provide novel cycling machines that offer multiple modes of operation.